


Of Miraculous and Showdowns

by ServarePromissum



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Bisexuality, Dunno about lemons - Depends how I go with the story, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Here to daddy issues!, I am taking few liberties, M/M, Plagg is ready to cut a bitch, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServarePromissum/pseuds/ServarePromissum
Summary: Adrian is removed from Paris for his summer vacation, much to his dismay, he will be staying with THE Evil Boy Genius Himself: Jack Spicer. What will be the result?
Relationships: Jack Spicer/Adrien Agreste/ Chat Noir (For now -Might change- or not), Plagg - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. Meeting And Greeting

''Why do I have to?'' Frustrated Adrien asked. 

''Because,'' Nathalie said, tired of repeating. ''your father needs you to be safe. He is already risking by letting you go to school, and Akuma attacks have only increased; You will not be spending your summer vacation in Paris.'' 

Model pouted and looked out of the car window. He did not want to leave Paris for that exact reason, him being gone would mean that Ladybug and other miraculous holders would be on their own. Not to mention being away from most of his friends. 

''Where am I staying again?''

Nathaile sighed, clearly seeing that a teen she came to see as her own son -Something she would never say openly- was unhappy. _'But his safety is more important, our fights with Ladybug and Chat Noir have endangered him enough.'_

''A childhood friend of your father's, they are close friends to this day, you will be staying at one of his properties in California.''

That got blonde's attention. ''Father has ...friends?'' 

Manager raised an eyebrow at that. ''Is it that hard to believe?''

''Yes.'' He replied instantly. 

_'I suppose it would be...'_ She thought with a bit of sadness. Elder Agreste was not a social person even before loss of his wife, now even more so, but he still had few close friends. 

''He has a kid around your age, they decided it would be good for both of you to be friends.'' She tried making Gabriel's demands more appealing. 

_'Of course he would decide who I will be friends with, doesn't matter if I want to or not.'_ Adrien thought with anger. 

''His name is Jack Spicer.'' She added. 

_'A business friend then... of course, even with friends, it all has to tie in with his work.'_ Model guessed, he remembered modeling for some kind of large company with similar name. His father always instructed him to make connections with 'worthy' part of society, by worthy he obviously meant wealthy and influential. Only one he ever did make friends with from such circles was Chloe, not a shining example. 

''Is he doing this for work reasons?'' Adrien couldn't help but to ask. 

Nathaile sighed. ''We have discussed this on the plane, you are here because of how dangerous it is in Paris at the moment, you will return when summer break is over... This has nothing to do with your father's work.'' _'Half true.'_

Blond sighed too, sad. ''Why didn't he come with me then? We could spend time together, instead of him keeping me with his work friend, does he even want to see me anymore... never mind.''

Her heart almost melted at that. ''...Adrien, you father loves you very much, he is just...''

''Overprotective.'' Teen finished, still looking dejected. _'How I feel is irrelevant to him.'_

There was nothing more she could say to that, nor was it her place to say anything, all she could do was work harder to defeat Ladybug & Chat Noir ...to help Gabriel bring back his wife... then she would see this family smile again.

Rest of the ride was silent, with both of them indulging in their own thoughts.

It lasted until car stopped and Gorilla stepped out to get their luggage. 

''Listen...'' Nathalie began. ''Think of this as a private vacation, no Akumas, no danger, no lessons, you can have whole days to yourself.''

 _'And no friends.'_ Teen model mentally added. Though no studies part seemed interesting, his schedule was always super busy because of those... but what would he do with so much free time? Usually he would spend what little he had as Chat Noir or hang out with his friends... neither option was currently available. 

''Fine.'' He said, as if there was a choice for him. 

''I heard Mr. Spicer's son is a natural born genius, you two should get along just fine.'' She tried to elicit some optimism from the teen.

''We'll be BFFs in no time!'' Adrien said, mostly to put her heart at ease, but it came out like a sarcastic response with a bite. ''Sorry.''

''It's okay.'' She assured politely. ''You are going thru a lot, I ...understand.''   
  
Adrien smiled a little, she was closest thing to a functional parent for him... and he wouldn't see her for whole summer either. Smile melted into frown at the reminder. 

They both got out of the car.

Adrien looked around, they were in front of a large mansion in the middle of nowhere. 

''I have to go, my flight is in 30 minutes: Au revoir, Adrien.'' Manager said as she got in the car. 

''Au revoir, Nathalie.'' Blond teen told her, looking at her with sad green eyes. 

She drove away without hearing it. 

_'I miss home already.... this is going to be a long summer.'_ Displeased model thought to himself as he and his bodyguard walked to the door and rang the bell. Latter was carrying their luggage without any effort. 

A minute later, door opened. 

''What do you want now, Xiaolin los- Who the hell are you two?'' 

Adrien observed English speaking teen in front of him: Crimson hair, crimson eyes, super pale skin, slightly shorter than him and dressed like a Goth. 

Model exchanged looks with Gorilla and responded. ''Jack Spicer?''

Other teen looked weary now, but nonetheless, proclamation of: ''Yes, that is me!'' was said like it was something grand.

''Right, I am-''

Rock music stopped Adrien, it was coming from Jack. 

Red haired teen took out his ringing phone. ''Wait, I have to get this.'' He said before closing the door in their faces.

Green eyed model once again exchanged awkward looks with Gorilla, who looked just as confused as he was. 

_''What do you mean I have to-''_ **-Muffled noise-**

**-Muffled noise-**

**-Muffled noise-**

**-Muffled noise-**

_''But why? and couldn't you have called me sooner about this?''_

**-Muffled noise-**

_''Don't just decide that on your own! Especially when you have not talked to me for a whol-''_ **-Muffled noise-**

**-Muffled noise-**

_''FINE! If it gets you off my back... say hello to mom.''_ **-Muffled noise-**

Adrien stared at the white door with confusion and surprise. _'Well... at least my stay here won't be boring.'_ He then glanced at one of the suitcases held by his bodyguard. Plagg was put there with generous amount of camembert to keep him occupied. 

His attention was quickly captured by noises of metal crashing against metal behind the door, then sounds of some unknown electronic devices, and call/shout of: 

_''Get to it then, Useless junks!''_

Door opened once again, revealing face of very irritated Jack Spicer. Crimson red eyes of said teen met with curious green eyes of Adrien. 

''Andre right?'' 

''Adrien.'' Blond corrected, holding up his hand for a shake. ''Adrien Agreste, nice to meet you.'' 

Jack looked at offered hand like it would bite him, before sighing and shaking it. Adrien got a feeling that everything from this point on was an annoying obligation to red haired teen. Adrien knew a thing or two about those. _'It's weird to see this from the outside.'_

''Whatever. Follow me.'' He let go of his hand and moved away to let them in. 

Place inside was so much like Adrien's home in appearance.

''My father remodeled half of the house to look like your home in...'' Teen paused in his walk, glancing back at him. ''Judging by accent... France?''

Adrien nodded. ''Paris.'' He confirmed with polite smile.

Other teen only shook his head and continued walking. 

''Master Jack.'' Maid greeted them on the way, she had mismatched -black and blue- eyes and brown hair... that looked like it was struck by lighting. 

''M-5,'' Jack said. ''guide him to his room.'' He gestured at eversilent Gorilla without looking at him. ''Those two have class 3 access.''

Strange blank look formed on her delicate face, and just for a second, she looked more like a doll than human. ''Understood, Master Jack.'' She suddenly said with a mask of smile. 

As Gorilla and maid were leaving, Adrien was downright freaked out. _'Did I imagine that?'_

Jack then turned to him. ''Okay Andry, father told me to show you around personally, so let's get it over with.'' 

''It's Adrien.'' Blond model corrected him again. _'He doesn't like this arrangement, just like me, maybe we have few things in common... was he also forced to live here for the summer? He must be angry too because he is forced to spend time with a total stranger, when he could be spending it with his friends.'_

A strange sense of camaraderie settled in Adrien's heart as the teen showed him around luxurious estate. _'At least I'm not alone in hating this.'_

''This is kitchen number 1.'' 

''Jacuzzi.''

''3 Bathrooms on this floor, 3 more on second floor.''

''Movie and video games room.''

''Storage room.''

''Computer room.''

''5 living rooms on this floor 3 more on second floor.''

Through out whole tour, Jack looked like he would rather be anywhere else. _'Maybe this won't be so bad?'_ Adrien thought, finally finding a bit of optimism in him. After all, besides weird maid and mutual frustration at their fathers's authoritative actions, there was no reason he couldn't be friends with the guy. 

''This door goes down to basement, you must never open it, ever.'' Teen warned him off.

Model raised an eyebrow at that, now he was curious. ''Why?''

''It's my...uh-I mean...it's full of spiders! Yes spiders, big and ugly... and poisonous...'' 

Well, that sounded convincing. Unfortunately for Jack, his painfully obvious lie only made French hero more intrigued. _'I'm so gonna see what's down there.'_

He then led him to a door with a picture of skull and sign of: The Room Of Great Jack Spicer. ''This is my room, it too is off limits.'' 

''Let me guess, also because of poisonous spiders?'' Adrien joked, grinning like a cat.

Jack frowned before nodding, as if liking the idea. ''Yes, only I am brave and manly enough to live with them, so don't enter basement and my room, for your safety... everything else is a free game.''

''Good to know.'' Adrien told him. _'I'll be seeing both your room and the basement, your fault really, shouldn't have showed me how much you wanted to hide something.'_

''Let's go to your room.'' Jack said with ever present look of displeasure on his face. 

Adrien's room was down the corridor. ''Apparently my father made sure to keep it to your liking.''

French teen looked around his room and understood what Jack meant. ''It's a replica of my room ...right down to furniture.'' He muttered in disbelief. 

''Yep.'' Jack confirmed. 

Adrien couldn't help but to ask. ''He remodeled the house because of... me?'' 

''Rebuilt it would be a better term.'' Jack explained, then he muttered something about monks to himself. 

Blond heard him just fine. ''I see.''

''Well now, your bodyguard's room is just above you, if you need anything, feel free to ask M-5 or W-2.'' 

''W-2?'' 

''The butler?'' Jack responded with a question for some reason. ''I guess.'' He added. 

_'Interesting names.'_ Model thought, before spotting his luggage near the bed, along with suitcase that held his Kwami. ''Thank you for the tour.''

''Whatever.'' 

Jack left, closing the door.

Adrien immediately went for a black suitcase, putting it on his bed and opening it. 

''Plagg?''

Said Kwami of destruction was snoring softly, with a satisfied look on his face.

''Cheese lover.'' Adrien muttered fondly, staring down at him. _'I wonder what my lady is doing...'_


	2. Bad guy?

Adrien awoke to the sound of someone knocking on the door.

Model looked around, momentarily forgetting that it was not his real room, but when he remembered he let out a groan of indignation. 

Adrien quickly got up and put on his clothes, after which he opened the door.

French teen was met with the dark haired man dressed in a classic butler uniform, tall, handsome face, black eyes, he looked like he was in his late twenties. Unlike the maid, his hair was super slick and well looked after.

''Master Andrea, breakfast is ready.'' Smooth voice of said butler told him. 

Teen was quick to correct him. ''It's Adrien.'' 

''Pardon?'' 

''My name is Adrien.'' Teen repeated, frowning. 

Servant titled his head, face blank. ''But master Jack said it was Andrea...Hm. Very well then, master Adrien it is.'' 

_'Great, he can't even be bothered to remember my name, I can feel start of a wonderful friendship.'_ French teen thought with sarcasm. ''I'll be there in a minute...W-2, right?'' 

W-2 nodded. ''Quite right, master Adrien.'' 

''You can call me Adrien, if you want to.'' Blond told him awkwardly.

Dark haired butler paused, sadness flashing on his face just for a second, sleepy blond missed it. ''Understood, master Adrien.'' 

Green eyed teen sighed. _'Everyone is so friendly around here.'_

''What's your real name?'' 

''W-2, master Adrien.'' Came monotonous reply. 

Adrien's brain short circuited. ''Wait, that is actually your name? I thought it was a work name of some kind.'' 

Butler said nothing else, not interested in explaining himself and waiting to be dismissed. 

French model realized that and did so, closing the door as butler was leaving. He then looked around the room and came to a halt. _'Where is Plagg!?'_

''Plagg, are you here?'' He called, hoping his Kwami was still in the room. 

''What is it?'' Groan came from under the bed. 

_'Thank god.'_

''Nothing, just don't leave this room until I come back.'' He warned. 

''Bring me camembert!''

Adrien chuckled. _'I envy him, as long as he has his food, he is happy.'_

Superhero teen went to bathroom to brush his teeth, after which he entered the kitchen. M-5 and Gorilla were already there, his bodyguard was helping her with the dishes. _'Is he...blushing?'_ Former turned around to greet him. 

''Master Andy-''

''My name is Adrien!'' Frustrated model stated firmly. ''You can just call me Adrien, without formality.'' 

She paused, frowning. ''...Good to know, master Adrien.''

Teen wanted to groan, but instead he sat down and started devouring food on the table. Adrien did not trust himself to be polite just yet, and nothing kept mouth shut like the food. 

''But Master Jack, this matter is of utmost importance.'' Voice begged behind him. ''It is very bad for your health.''

Turning around, Adrien saw Jack and W-2 enter, they appeared to be arguing about something. 

''I told you, I am **not** hungry!'' Jack hissed at him. 

''....Fine, but at least have a cup of coffee.'' W-2 offered. 

Red head sighed. ''Just... hurry it up.''

''Right away, sir.'' Butler moved to make coffee. ''Meanwhile, please attend to your guest.''

Jack wordlessly took his place to Adrien's right while not even looking at said teen. 

Adrien bit his lip. 

For him, as someone who was starved for social interaction, talking with extroverts was easy, but obvious introverts were his Kryptonite.

''Good morning?'' French teen tried.

Red eyes glanced at him with boredom and sleep deprivation. _'Is he alright?'_

''Good morning.'' Jack mumbled back in response. 

Awkward silence fell for Adrien while servants and bodyguard were busy. ''So... rough night?'' 

''No worse than any other.'' 

''...''

Cup of delicious smelling coffee was put in front of Jack. 

''Which is a thing we must have a discussion about.'' W-2 stated. 

Jack sipped the nectar of gods and let out a satisfied sound. ''Nope.''

''But master-''

''End of discussion.'' Red head stated after taking another sip. 

W-2 looked crestfallen, but Jack didn't even bother to look at him. 

Adrien sensed the awkwardness in the air intensify as his bodyguard and Jack's maid joined them. 

This would be a pitch meeting about what everyone would do, the dynamic, interactions, everything. And Adrien was not the only to notice that. 

Jack looked at his butler. ''W-2, you are in charge of M-5, you will decide what she will be doing, as for your bodyguard.'' Then he looked at Adrien. ''... feel free to do whatever you guys usually do, as long as it doesn't involve basement or my room.''

Red eyed teen went back to drinking his coffee, looking more and more alive with each sip.   
  
Adrien frowned, as much as he loved video games and anime, he was not an otaku. He wanted to interact with people his own age! And only one near was... the one who couldn't even be bothered to remember his name. 

''Wanna hang out?'' Green eyed teen offered hopefully, and a bit desperately. 

Jack Spicer looked genuinely taken aback by that, before snaring. ''I have better things to than babysitting you, Andry!'' 

Sudden hostility surprised the French model, before anger flashed in his green eyes. ''My name is Adrien!'' He hissed like a feline. ''Nathalie told me you were a genius, I guess she was very wrong because you can't even remember a simple name.''

Red haired teen deflated at that, avoiding eye contact. 

Others watched the two in silence, not really sure if they should say anything. 

Jack stood up and walked away, taking the cup with him. ''Do whatever you want, Adrien.'' 

Adrien felt like he just hurt a small animal, which was a really weird feeling to have in that situation, he looked up to meet glaring eyes of W-2. ''M-5, see to master Adrien's comfort.'' He stated coldly. 

Hero shivered as butler walked past him. 

_'I must go back to Plagg.'_

Which reminded him.

''M-5, can I have a plate of camembert?'' 

Maid with mismatched eyes nodded. ''Should I deliver it to your room, sir?''

''Oui.''

Adrien then turned to Gorilla who was looking at her with longing. _'So his type is twenty something with crazy hair...I didn't need to know that.'_ Despite that, blond was happy for the guy, he even gave him thumbs up. 

After that, he returned to his room where a flying cat met him with enthusiasm. 

''Did you bring me camembert?!'' Eyes were desperately searching for a hidden piece of said delicacy on model's body.  
  
''M-5 will bring you some in a minute.'' Adrien assured. 

Plagg groaned and flew on the bed, laying there and being super lazy. 

Adrien watched him with unmasked amusement, his Kwami was so cute. 

French hero took out his phone, thinking of contacting his friends, but: _'...I better ask for Wi-Fi password.'_

He walked out and headed toward Jack's room when a deep, echoing voice made him pause.

**''You will stay put, Spicer!''**

Adrien frowned at open door that was, according to Jack, leading to basement... It was very tempting. 

_'Temptation accomplished.'_ Green eyed teen put away his phone and walked down the stairs. Lower he went, louder the voice became. 

**''I am not asking, you will sit this one out; Your childish immaturity already ruined too much for both sides.''**

''B-But...'' 

That was unmistakably Jack's voice. 

**''Enough, do as you are told!''**

''Y-yes... C-Chase!''

Adrien froze, looking around the place which practically screamed: Evil lair of a super villain intent on taking over the world. This was most definitely not what he expected! Super hero's senses became hyper focused on two other humans... if the one with yellow lizard eyes can be considered human. 

/////////////////////////////////////////

Said man had dark as night hair, stood in front of cowering Jack, and wore an ancient armor of some kind.

''Looks like we have a company, is he with you?'' Stranger asked the teen.

Jack slowly looked back and froze in horror. ''I told you this place was off limits, what are you doing down here!?'' He shouted at French teen. 

Adrien met Jack's glaring red orbs with his own, crossing arms in defiance. ''Wanna explain what all this is?''

 **''Spicer...''** Warning growl came from the dark haired man. 

''R-Right, he is just my father's ....friend's... son?'' Teen gave a messy explanation, still shaking with fear. ''He is no one important, Chase.'' 

Evaluating look and thoughtful hmm came from Chase, making Adrien uncomfortable. _'I should have brought Plagg with me.'_

''What an interesting and familiar Chi... have we met before?''

Adrien couldn't help but to take a step back. _'He is dangerous.'_

''When I ask you a question I expect an answer.'' Chase stated calmly, but for some reason, temperature in the room dropped.

Jack moved back to cover Adrien from his gaze, shaking with fear the whole time. ''His name is Adrien Agreste, and he has nothing to do with all this... leave him alone, please?'' 

_'Is this Chase guy forcing Jack to work for him?'_ Hero thought. 

''Then why does he smell of destruction and death?'' Chase countered, smelling the air like an animal and somehow making it seem both elegant, and dignified. ''Hm.'' 

''Get away from them, lizard face.'' Voice said from above. ''I thought I felt something awful, turns out it's you.'' 

All the eyes were on glaring Kwami above them. 

''What the hell is that? Chase, is that cat one of yours?'' Jack asked, confused and wary. 

''Obviously not, you mongrel.'' 

''Plagg?!'' Blond exclaimed. ''Do you know him?'' 

Cat miraculous didn't answer, nor did he look at his owner. ''Don't make me engage you personally, brat.'' Cat told Chase. 

Adrien and Jack stared at Plagg with open mouths. 

Red haired teen was afraid that Chase would kill them all because of a strange cat. 

Adrien on the other hand was surprised that Plagg could be so damn threatening, his camembert loving Kwami actually sent a shiver down his spine. 

Bloodthirsty smile bloomed on warlord's face. **''Is that a challenge?''**

''Chase!'' Jack shouted, making lizard eyed man look at him and disturbing the increasing pressure in the room. ''You once told me that one of the most honorable things a Heylin can do... is to know when they are not welcome in another Heylin's dwelling, and leave.'' Jack stated with iron in his voice, meeting Chase's gaze head on. ''Y-You are not welcome in mine.''

For a minute, warlord did nothing. Then he rolled his eyes and nodded curtly. ''That I did.''

''Then honor your words and leave.'' Red eyed teen pressed. 

''Very well.'' Chase Young agreed as shadows started forming around his body. 

Adrien who was observing this in contemplative silence decided to step in and stop him. ''Plagg, claws o-''

''No.'' Plagg cut him off. ''Do not engage him.''

''But-''

''I said no, Adrien!''

Blond stared at his partner with shock on his face. Plagg had never raised his voice at him like that, until now that is. 

''I'm willing to let you back in showdowns if you can bring little sprite's master to Heylin side, and just to make this clear for you, you are not allowed to partake without them.'' 

With that, Chase disappeared into the shadows. 

Immediately after, Jack's legs gave out and he started falling. 

Seeing that, Adrien immediately moved to catch him. ''Jack, are you all right? What did he do?!'' 

Said teen looked like he just had a Vietnam flashback, frozen in blond's arms. ''Can't believe I just told Chase Young to get out of my house... and he actually did it without snapping my neck again.''

''Wait, what?!''

Suddenly red eyes were glaring at Adrien. ''You!'' Jack yelled, pushing him away. ''Why did you come down here?!'' 

Blond inhaled, glad that other was not injured. ''I got curious.'' 

''Curious my ass!'' 

''I agree with him, coming down here was moronic.'' Plagg said, flying behind Jack. 

''And what the hell is that thing?''

Adrien bit his lip before answering. ''...Plagg is a Kwami.''

''What's that?''

Superhero didn't know what to say, if he explained, his secret identity would be more compromised than it already was. 

Jack observed other teen who was looking at anything but him. Seeing that Adrien wouldn't answer him, boy genius turned to Plagg. ''How do you know him?''

''I am Adrien's Kwami, that's all I'm willing to tell you about him.'' Camembert lover declared, crossing his small arms. 

''Not that, how do you know Chase Young?'' Jack looked frustrated. ''And if you know who he is, why talk to him like that? He could have killed us all!''

 _'Just how dangerous is that guy?'_ Adrien thought out loud. 

''He is too dangerous.'' Came from Plagg. 

Jack warned. ''Stay away from him.''

Blond raised an eyebrow at simultaneous answers. 

''He fought my previous wielder, and won.'' Plagg elaborated.

Before shocked blond could ask, red haired teen exclaimed. ''So he or she is one of Chase's cat warriors now?'' 

Kwami gave him a confused look. ''What do you mean?''

''Well...'' Jack trailed off, before his red eyes flashed with concentration. ''Tell me what you guys are first.''

Neither Kwami nor his wielder made a move to do so. 

'' _Fine._ '' Jack snapped with temper. ''Then get out!''

''But you-''

''Out!'' Jack growled, it was not as threatening as teen wanted it to be.

''Fine.'' Blond teen conceded. ''But before I go, tell me this: Is that Chase guy forcing you to work for him?'' 

Several emotions flashed on albino's face. ''Not anymore.''

''Meaning?'' Plagg inquired, sitting on model's shoulder. 

''I work for myself only, and **I** will be the one to take over the world!'' Red haired teen declared with pride and smile. Though said smile did seem a bit strained. 

_'Wait, he is the villain?!'_ The irony of his father's actions hit Adrien with unmatched force, making him laugh. 

''What's so funny!?'' Jack demanded. ''I will take over the world, you will see.''

Model just shrugged. ''My father supposedly wanted me away from danger, so he sent me away to live with an actual villain.'' 

''...At least your father cares about you enough to want you safe.'' Red haired teen muttered. 

Blond was caught off guard by his words. ''What do you mean?''

''Nothing, just take your flying cat... thing and get out!'' Jack shouted and turned away, moving toward one of the tables with robotic parts on it. ''And not a word about me to anyone, unless you want everyone to find out about your pet.'' 

Adrien blinked. ''You are seriously blackmailing me?'' 

''I'm a villain, what did you expect?'' He asked without turning around. 

''He has a point.'' Plagg said to Adrien.

French model looked dejected. ''Fine.'' _'At least he doesn't know my secret identity...Yet.'_

''Don't think this is over.'' Jack said, picking up a metal hand. ''I will know your secrets, it's only fair after you entered my villain lair.'' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, it's all for fun.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for fun, I own nothing.


End file.
